A Gryffindor, a Slytherin, and a Baby
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Kathleen had a baby. Draco's baby. But, he doesn't know and she won't tell him. Only, he feels drawn to the baby and won't give up until he knows the truth, even if it means swallowing his Slytherin Pride. --I know Crap Summary-- M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

**A/N: Disregards HBP and DH.**

For such a sunny and cloudless day as this, she sure didn't feel so happy. Something quite troublesome has happened. Last year, she became pregnant, and gave birth to a child. A beautiful baby boy, named Jacob. He was like an angel, with soft blonde curls and rosy cheeks, which accentuated his silver-grey eyes, little flecks of blue in his irises. This baby was her only source of happiness these days. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she would have to go back. But, how could she leave such a precious gift behind. No way, not at all. She had spoken with the Headmaster, and came up with a solution.

She would take Jacob back to school with her, and Madame Pomfrey would take care of him during school hours. Other than that, she would have to be in a different dormitory, just one for her and Jacob. Telling the father? Well, that was another story. He didn't know, but why should he? They were both piss drunk that night and in different Houses. She was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. Her parents offered to take care of the child until she came back but, she declined. She would not be parted from her baby boy. No matter what the cost.

They were at King's Cross Station now. She hugged and kissed her parents goodbye, Jacob sleeping in her arms. "See you at Christmas Love", her mother said.

"Bye mum, bye dad", she said, as she covered Jacob in a soft blanket, decorated with broomsticks and golden snitches. She crossed over to the barrier, her shoulder length dark brown hair, flying behind her, as her dark sapphire-like eyes, searched the area. Holding Jacob against her bosom, she hoped to avert suspicion.

"Kathleen McCallum, what a surprise", said an awfully familiar voice.

Kathleen turned to face her caller. "Malfoy", she said, not looking up at him. Jacob was still hidden in his blanket and against her bosom.

"Smuggling something, are we?" he asked, smugly.

"No I'm not. What do you want, Malfoy?" Kathleen asked, hoping Jacob would not wake up. Hopefully, Malfoy would just leave and let her be. She really didn't like him. Not at all, he was a smug, obnoxious jerk. Nothing was ever going to change her mind about him. Nothing.

"I just didn't think you'd show yourself, especially after what happened last year" Malfoy said, smirking.

Kathleen merely frowned as she walked past him when, Jacob let out a loud sob. It was time for his feeding. Kathleen's eyes widened as Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. "What?" she said, as Jacob cried against her bosom.

Malfoy pulled the blanket away from Jacob's face. He looked completely bewildered. "What is with the baby?" he asked, in shock.

"He's mine…" she said, in a low voice.

"Who's the father?" he asked, in a soft voice.

"My ex-boyfriend's from Wales. Can I go now? The train's about to leave", Kathleen said, lying easily.

With that being said, Kathleen left a confused looking Malfoy to go find a compartment, to herself and Jacob. "You almost gave me away, little guy", Kathleen said, as she fed Jacob his bottle. He suckled on it, with half closed eyes. He was so adorable; she didn't even regret having him. Even, if his father was Draco Malfoy. Kathleen stared at her beautiful two month old son, and wondered how she had birthed such an angel. Hopefully, he would not turn out like Malfoy.

After the long journey to Hogwarts, Kathleen dressed Jacob in a little coat and matching hat. She wrapped him in his blanket and held him against her, once more. She left the compartment and walked down to the horseless carriages. She sighed heavily, as she sat in the carriage, accompanied by Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Kathleen simply looked at the bundle in her arms, in order to not catch attention.

"What'cha got there?", Pansy asked, as she stared suspiciously at the bundle.

"Leave her alone, Panse", Millicent said, looking at Kathleen with sympathy.

"No! I want to know what the little Gryffindor is hiding", Pansy said, laughing this time.

"None of your business, Parkinson", Kathleen said, in a defiant tone. Theodore, Millicent, and Malfoy just laughed. Pansy looked scandalized and said nothing else for the entire ride to Hogwarts. Kathleen was getting worried, it was an unseasonably cold night, and she didn't want Jacob to get sick. Kathleen walked by herself, a thing that she was used to. As, she didn't really have bestfriends, or even any close friends.

"Hey Katie. How are you?", asked Neville. He really was the only one who spoke with her. Well, him and Luna. She guessed that if she did have anything close to bestfriends, they would be Neville and Luna.

"Oh, I'm fine Neville. How about you? How was your summer?" Kathleen asked, as she shielded Jacob from view. It was a good thing the sky was already a dark blue. Nobody would notice Jacob in the dark.

"Oh fine, thanks", he said, walking ahead with Luna.

When they got to the castle however, people were giving her some strange looks. Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual announcement, but then he mentioned Kathleen's name. Her head snapped up as he mentioned her baby and that no one was to bother her about him and if possible, to lend their support.

Every face in the Great Hall was turned toward her. She could feel her face, reddening in the process. She uncovered her baby boy and almost all of the students awed. After the banquet, she was shown to her new dormitory. There was a crib next to her four poster. It was wonderful, the ceiling of the room was just like the one in the Great Hall. It was a clear starry night. Jacob giggled, as Kathleen put him to bed. She sang to him and then spouted some twirling birds, out of the tip of her wand so that they circled around him. Soon, his eyes were closed and his breathing was rhythmic. She smiled, stroked his cheek, and went to bed.

* * *

She awoke to Jacob's crying, her hair, disheveled as she stared at her wireless magical clock. It was at least an hour earlier than she would have liked to have been woken up. She stood up and yawned, as she picked him up from his crib. He started to quiet down a bit as she changed his diaper. He giggled as he leaned against her shoulder, she was still pretty exhausted from the night. Jacob had been up almost the entire night, and she barely got any sleep. "You have quite a set of lungs on you, for such a tiny bloke", Kathleen said to him, as she dressed him. She fixed herself up, as best as she could but, she still looked a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked disheveled, as she walked down to the Great Hall, Jacob cooing in her arms. She walked into the Great Hall and sat at a lonely end of the Gryffindor House table. She nearly fell asleep into her porridge. It was then that she had pulled out a bottle of formula and fed baby Jacob.

"Kate, are you alright?", Luna asked, in her airy voice.

"No...I'm so tired..I need to get some sleep", she answered as she stood up to take Jacob to the infirmary.

"Let me help you", Luna said, taking her gigantic baby bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thank you Luna", she said, gratefully, as she walked with Jacob in hand. Lately, he had taken to pulling on earrings, necklaces, or locks of hair.

As she left the Great Hall with Luna, an unexpected someone, was watching her leave. That someone had been very intrigued with the baby he had seen. Almost reminded him of himself, but Thorne had told him it was the baby of her ex boyfriend. Whoever that was. "Probably, some Muggle," he thought, as he walked.

"Where are you heading off to, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, suspiciously.

"To the Hospital Wing, I have a headache," he answered, innocently.

She gave him a skeptical look, but walked off anyway. He ran up the steps, to see if Madame Pomfrey would let him see the baby. He felt like seeing him, he was a beautiful baby, even if he was product of a Gryffindor girl and possibly a Muggle.

Luna had already left to go to class, leaving Kate with Jacob. He was looking up, with wide eyes, at his new surroundings. "Hey Jacob, how are you baby boy?" Kate whispered, tickling his tummy softly. She regretted sleeping with Malfoy in the first place as, it had made Pansy more cruel toward her. She was just stroking Jacob's soft curls before going to class.

"You look like shit" said a drawling voice. Kate turned and frowned as she took in the appearance of Malfoy. He frowned back at her, and they just stood there, frowning.

"Ooh, nice one Malfoy. But you already used that one last year" Kathleen retorted, standing in front of her baby, as if to shield him from view. She was not about to let Malfoy close enough to realize that Jacob was his son. It would be serious Hell. "Now, what do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I have a headache so I came here for a lie down. Not that it's any of your business McCallum" he said, in a smug tone. That really burned her up. Why had she even liked him in the first place?

"Well, don't let me stop you," she said, turning to her baby and kissing his forehead, before leaving the Hospital wing. Draco stood by, as Kate left the room. He took in the sight of her hips swaying under the skirt, he could remember that night. He was not as drunk as he had let on. He remembered every touch, every kiss, and every moan.

"Ahh!! Urgh..." he groaned, shaking his head. Why should he even give that little Halfblood the time of day? She was just a one night stand, is all. No sense in trying to remember what it was like. Even if it was the best sex he's had in a long time. "Stop it you idiot. She is not even worth a second glance" Draco whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a cry. He turned towards the bassinet and walked cautiously towards the crying baby boy. He had no idea how to stop the baby from crying. He looked down at the angelic looking baby and smiled a little. He carefully picked him up and held him close. "There, there, little guy. Don't cry now" Draco said, in a soft voice.

The baby looked at him and started to quiet down. He sure was a beautiful baby boy. Soft blonde curls, his grey eyes speckled blue. Her blue. He had her button nose and he even had her freckles etched into his alabaster skin. How could she produce such a beautiful little boy? He was like a little angel. "Oh! Mr. Malfoy! I'm glad you are here! There is an emergency that I must tend to. Will you please watch little Jacob for me? I shall leave you a note, just in case" Madame Pomfrey said, scribbling a note quickly, before running off.

So now Draco was stuck with a little baby boy, for Merlin knows how long. "Jacob.." Draco whispered, softly. He looked up, as if he'd understood Draco. Jacob smiled and let out a soft giggle as his tiny hand reached up to touch Draco's face. Draco lowered his face and let Jacob's soft and tiny palm touch his cheek. It felt warm and a strange feeling began to bubble up in his stomach.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good but, it's something I'm toying around with. Let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

He didn't know how long he cradled the baby in his arms before the sound of footsteps reached his ears. And then a voice practically screeched.

"What are you doing?" Kate's voice asked, shrilly.

"Nothing, just watching your baby. Madame Pomfrey had to leave in an emergency and left me here," Draco said, in a snooty voice.

"I just came to check up on Jacob and I find you holding him. Why do you even care? He's my baby anyway," she said, frowning at him.

"I just wanted a look at him, is that alright? You're acting as if I'd cursed him or something. Honestly woman, why are you so uptight?" he said, smirking at her.

"I am not uptight. Give me my baby" Kate said, reaching out for him.

"Easy Kittykat. That temper will get you in alot of trouble, like last time," Draco said, handing her the baby. He tried to hide the fact that he already missed Jacob's warm weight in his arms. Thankfully, Kate McCallum was a seriously oblivious girl. He didn't want it to get out that Draco Malfoy has a soft spot for babies, for a Gryffindor's Halfblood baby in particular.

"You're disgusting," she said, turning away from him. How could he even remember what had happened?

"Why thank you, I do try to be," he said, in a smart-ass tone. How could she even think he could change? It was a delusion she had suffered that night. Thinking that Slytherin's Prince could ever really care for a little Halfblood like her.

"Ugh..Well you go and be just that Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put Jacob back in his bassinet and you better not touch him again," she said, looking up into his eyes. She looked down a second later. For a moment the baby seemed to protest but then, Kate stroked his hair gently and his eyes began to close slowly.

"Well if he starts crying I'm not going to just leave him that way," he said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I'll be back," she said, without looking at him. She turned away from the bassinet and started to walk away, once again Draco's eyes locked on the rounded thighs and bottom of Kate's.

"I love to see you go _and _to watch you walk away, McCallum," Draco jeered, making her stop dead in her tracks. Her fists clenched tightly and her body stiffened. Draco frowned, thinking that perhaps he had gone a little too far. However, he wasn't afraid of her. Maybe he had behaved in a rather pigheaded manner. Still, he wasn't going to show any regret on it.

She looked ready to pounce on him but, she merely growled and turned. Walking away, the danger had finally passed. Draco watched her until the doors were closed. He sat down and exhaled heavily. Why was it that Draco felt the need to constantly annoy her? She was the only girl besides that Mudblood Granger that he picked on mercilessly. Except that he really hated Granger. The girl was too smart for her own good. Kate was smart too though. Only not a know-it-all like Granger. No, Kate was somewhat a bit of a naïve girl. It was sweet really except, she had always hated him.

For some reason Draco just couldn't stop fighting with her. He loved seeing her get all flustered like she did after an encounter with him. But, he decided that he better tone it down a bit or she'd probably deck him right in the nose. His nose was too perfect to ruin and he'd be damned if he let it get out that a little Gryffindor Halfblood had punched him.

Draco stood deep in thought when a small giggle startled him. He walked back over to the bassinet and smiled. Jacob was a very cute little thing. If he didn't already know what she had told him about the supposed father, Draco could swear it was…no. It couldn't be him. Besides, they'd only done it once and doing it only once did not mean anything, which meant that she had cheated on her boyfriend with him. Not that they were dating anymore, she had said Ex boyfriend.

But Jacob looked so much like he did when he was just a baby. Except for those freckles etched into his alabaster skin. Jacob looked up and smiled, giggling. This caused Draco's face to crack into a warm smile. The baby reached up to him, moving slightly. Whining softly, his face contorted into a saddened one. A moment later, the boy's crying erupted into loud wails. Perhaps he couldn't deal with babies. Their crying would drive him absolutely mad. Still, he had been left here with a duty and he would come through.

Picking up Jacob, Draco cradled him and began humming a lullaby his mother had sang him when he was just a boy. It always helped so he'd decided to give it a try. In a matter of moments, Jacob's cries subsided and he looked up at Draco. The second their eyes connected, Draco knew that he cared about this baby. And, he intended to find out who the father was, even if it killed him. Knowing Kate's hatred for him, made it all the more amusing.

Jacob cooed softly and smiled up at Draco as he cradled him slowly. After a while, the boy's eyes closed and Draco laid him safely down in the white bassinet. Jacob quieted and his eyes drifted into a peaceful sleep, he watched him for a long time before Madame Pomfrey bustled in with a girl who was all but shrieking in hysterical sobs. "I-I-I-I-I c-can't believe that horrib-b-b-b-b-b-ble girl!" she shrieked. Draco recognized her as Astoria Greengrass' older sister, Daphne.

"I'm sure that Miss McCallum didn't mean to trip you. Now calm down," Madame P. said, wiping Daphne's tears and the blood from her swollen lip and bloody nose. He listened to Daphne moan on about the state of her nose and lip before she was sent back to class. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Glad to see that you are still in one piece and that little Jacob is perfectly alright. You may go back to class now," Madame P. said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Draco walked off, deciding that instead of going to class he would go sit out by the black lake. He needed to think, there were things that just weren't adding up.

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the super late and overdue update. I haven't been inspired much lately but, hopefully you you'll stick around for the rest of the story.**


End file.
